The present invention relates to wireless technology, and more specifically to a low energy wireless proximity pairing.
In general, Bluetooth wireless technology is a wireless communications system intended to replace the cables connecting electronic devices. Bluetooth low energy wireless technology includes ultra-low peak, average and idle power consumption, an ability to run for years on standard coin-cell batteries, low cost, multi-vendor interoperability and enhanced range. Reduced power consumption means longer battery life. Bluetooth is the link normally used to transport signals in operation, for example audio signals. Bluetooth LE is normally used to transport short pieces of information, for example telemetry signals. Bluetooth and Bluetooth LE use different radios; we refer to a device having both Bluetooth and Bluetooth LE radios as Bluetooth-enabled. In order for two devices to communicate over Bluetooth, they must first be paired. A pairing sequence between two Bluetooth devices requires power consumption, user setup actions on both devices, and time for the Bluetooth devices to discover each other. Bluetooth LE can be used to improve the pairing process by reducing power consumption, simplifying the user actions, and reducing the time for two Bluetooth-enabled devices to discover each other.